SHIROI
by Subarashi20
Summary: Contamos la historia de un chico que anhela la libertad y odia a los ninjas, le quitaran todo pero se levantara, lo insultaran pero los ignorada no va vivir por nadie mas solo va vivir para sobrevivir el. Esta es la vida del amigo de los monstruos y el mayor caso de indiferencia que se podrá encontrar, una historia que esta en busca de la felicidad
1. Prologo

NOTA DE AUTOR:** Hola comunidad es la primera historia que publico y es una idea que me interesa desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo diré desde ahora no soy un escritor así que no se interpretar las escenas ni se las suficientes palabras por eso espero me ayuden a mejorar. Bueno esperemos que mi historia no sea una basura**

**La historia y los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son derechos de Masashi Kishimoto esta es solo una interpretación de como me gustaría que fuera**

* * *

Las Naciones elementales es un gran continente donde residen países grandes como pequeños que albergan hermosos y extravagantes paisajes en cada uno de ellos, un lugar de vida vegetal y animal un mundo perfecto si no fuera por la destrucción de las guerras que se llevaban a cabo por los seres que residen a ahí, sin señales de finalizar realizaron una guerra tras otra y lo culpables eran las personas y más que las personas los Shinobis, seres que sobrepasan las habilidades normales gracias a una esencia especial que reside en sus cuerpos que responde a el equilibrio de su energía física como espiritual lo que denominaron como Chakra que al controlarlo obtenían poderes excepcionales pero a la vez mortales y dio como resultado batallas más brutales, la felicidad se convertía en odio y ese odio creaba más odio ese fue el ciclo que se creó y se mantiene interminable pero en ese entorno se forman voluntades tan fuertes que podrían cambiar una era, en pocas palabras un mundo donde hay paz, conflicto, amor y odio en muchas formas y tamaños, personas buenas como malas todas estas circunstancias dividieron a la población y como resultado terminaron luchando por la supremacía y fue una batalla que duró varios años, justo cuando el mundo estaba preparado para entrar en una era de eventos indescriptibles.

* * *

La segunda gran guerra Ninja ha terminado y los Uzumakis Rezagados y ocultos de todo el mundo ya están rumbo a un nuevo hogar, un grupo en especifico se dividio en dos opiniones, los de ir a Konoha y otro que se negaba porque creían que Konoha no los habían ayudado cuando estaban destruyendo su aldea. Rina Uzumaki la segunda princesa remolino termino en el grupo que no regresa a Konoha ocultando el nombre de su clan y cambiando el color de su distintivo cabello fueron a un lugar donde podrían residir. Encontraron el país de los Bosques que era uno de los pequeños países que estaban alrededor de las 5 Grandes Naciones Ninja y si se mantenían alejados de los asuntos ninja vivirían una vida pacifica, Rina tenía 8 años de edad.

Pasaron muchos años y el grupo de Rina ha vivido en el país de los Bosques en paz pero claro como un buen Uzumaki no podían dejar de hacer lo que los caracterizaba, Fuuinjutsu (el arte del sello) muy útil en cada tipo de situación y más en los asuntos ninja. Rina se podría decir que era una joven interesante ya que no fue entrenada a una edad temprana para ser Ninja gracias a eso pudo vivir una vida pacífica podía crecer como un niño normal, podría tener un amor e incontables amigos e incluso casarse, pero su talento en las artes ninja era innegable lo que la obligaba a adentrarse más en ese mundo y aunque tenían felicidad no podían negar que extrañaban a sus familias como Rina a su hermana Kushina que se separo de ella en la destrucción de su país, pero no había intentado buscarla ya que no quería cortar los lazos que tenia en ese pequeño país y tampoco involucrar al mismo en problemas con las aldeas mayores. El esposo de Rina se llamaba Jonetsu alguien simple pero que vivía en una forma muy libre vivía al máximo cada día sin arrepentimientos y mi madre le atrajo esa actitud, aún siendo un ninja a ella no le importo y se divirtió lo más que pudo, ¿ Pero la felicidad no es prematura, entonces la tercera guerra comenzó y como un ninja de su país Jonetsu tuvo que partir a protegerlo.

Rina antes con casarse con Jonetsu le había dicho todo de ella, su pasado, origen y como se vivió antes de que se conocieran, no se hizo esperar su sorpresa y el estaba alagado porque se iba a casar con una mujer del drama principal Uzumaki y también honrado por haberlo elegido a él entre tantos hombres, Expreso todas sus emociones mientras lloraba de felicidad mientras abrazaba a Rina, después de que este evento los dos se casaron y tuvieron una felicidad prematura durante una guerra, Jonetsu volvía a veces con algunas heridas pero nada que resultara riesgo so para su vida, mi madre siempre practicaba Fuuinjutsu y había alcanzado el nivel 26 del arte se nota su talento que tiene en la sangre pero eso le traería problemas más tarde.

Pasaron pocos años después de casarse y se supo que la 3ra Gran Guerra Ninja había terminado por las acciones del Rayo amarillo de Konoha también conocido como Minato Namikaze que al haber derrotado a los grandes pelotones de Iwa (Aldea oculta de la Roca) dejándolos solo con el 60% de fuerzas obligan dolos a retirarse y enviar un tratado de capitulación. Cuando Jonetsu volvió obtuvo una gran sorpresa al enterarse que su esposa estaba embarazada de 9 meses. Y pasaron el que faltaba juntos esperando la llegada de su bebe con felicidad y pensando en diversos nombres

Tristemente los secretos no duran para siempre, la aldea se entero de los supervivientes Uzimakis en su pueblo y se les llamo a todos para decidir su futuro y aún cuando el país de los bosques tiene cierta ira hacia konoha no guiaron esa ira a los Uzumakis sin embargo todavía no se puede ignorar que se habían infiltrado en el país así que decidieron expulsarlos del país de los bosques, en consecuencia Jonetsu deserto y se fue junto a ellos, no lo detuvieron y los dejado irse

Fuera de la protección de un país y el mundo entrando en una era de estabilidad no se diría que era el mejor momento para estar sin refugio y menos con una mujer que pronto daría a luz y sin más opciones tuvieron que formular una pregunta ¿Qué pasa con Konoha? Con esa idea en la mente se pusieron en movimiento con la mayor velocidad se puede tener al cargar a una mujer fecundada, pero al mismo tiempo otra Uzumaki en Konoha estaba embarazada de 5 meses y junto con su esposo el hokage enviaron a escuadrones de rastreo en busca de un grupo de sobrevivientes Uzumakis en específico

Después de un viaje de 4 días a Rina se le rompió la fuente y tuvieron que hacer un refugio improvisado para el parto que duró 3 horas.

Los niños que nacen fuera de un hospital tienen más apego con sus padres y no fui la excepción, pero no tuve mucho tiempo con ellos en igual modo pero ... fue el inicio de mi historia.


	2. Comienzo y final de una vida

Uno diría que un bebe recién nacido aún no debería tener conciencia de sí mismo para recordar, pero eso indicaría que soy un caso especial porque recuerdo mis primeros momentos de vida perfecta y claramente. Mi primer recuerdo fue una luz, no una luz blanca cegadora sino una luz color naranja reconfortante y agradable, después lo que sentí fue un horrible frió pero al instante siguiente un calor agradable con una sensación reconfortante y entonces la vi, el rostro de mi madre Rina Uzumaki, agradezco que haya sido la primera cara que vi por qué nunca la voy a olvidar justo cargándome en sus brazos y recostándome en su pecho mire su cara hermosa con rasgos suaves y despreocupados, se nota que tuvo una vida feliz porque en su cara pareciera que tuviera una sonrisa grabada sin que nada la pudiese quitar, y un cabello carmesí como si fuera fuego mismo y unos ojos naranjas como si fueran 2 soles.

Después de que me abrigaran me pasaron a los brazos de me padre y cuando lo recuerdo me da un poco de risa, Una cara a punto de llorar y mocosa tenía unos ojos azules escarlata y un cabello rubio opaco, tiene unos brazos fuertes y firmes, pero tampoco muy musculosos y sin duda era alto, tenía una cara sin grasa y una cicatriz vertical al lado derecho de la barbilla y una expresión muy despreocupada y relajada, me sentía sin preocupaciones en sus brazos y con la confianza de nunca ser dañado si estaba con él.

Dejaron a mi madre descansar unas horas antes de partir de nuevo, obviamente alguien la va a cargar junto conmigo como hicieron antes, quien hubiera dicho que esa misma decisión nos iba a condenar.

Todos estábamos en movimiento llegando a la frontera del país del fuego donde reside Konoha mi padre estaba cargando a mi madre y ella a mí, igual que cada mujer Uzumaki con su respectivo hijo y sus padres vigilándolos íbamos a bien y estábamos empezando a relajarnos junto al anochecer, pero sin previo aviso unos de los que iban delante de nuestro grupo grito que esquivaran, todos esquivaron bajando de los árboles gracias a eso pudimos esquivar una andanada de Kunais que fue lanzada a la dirección del grupo, cuando todos se concentraron para ver quién los avía atacado vieron a un grupo de 6 de Kumo-nin (Ninja de kumo) enfrente suyo, buscaban llevarse consigo algo de valor y tuvieron suerte.

Con 4 mujeres con un bebe en mano y una de ellas aun débil del parto, los 5 hombres restantes estaban en desventaja sin duda, se habían puesto enfrente de las mujeres protectoramente y se estaban preparando para un enfrentamiento si eso dejaba tiempo a las mujeres para llegar a la Frontera, pero justo cuando todo el mundo iba a tomar acción Unas 6 sombras salieron de los árboles posicionándose detrás del grupo Uzumaki eran Iwa-nin (Ninja de Iwa) que nos estaban emboscando ahora, todos se sorprendieron incluso los Kumo-nin, pero al instante tomaron una actitud agresiva.

Kumo-nin [¡Que haces aquí basura de Iwa hemos pasado 5 días buscando algo de valor y conseguimos personas del Clan del Chakra especial y además con Crías, no nos quitaran esta presa! ¡]

Iwa-nin [¿Crees que son los únicos buscando? ¡Estas equivocado, el que primero llega primero se sirve, suerte que tenemos un Sensor en nuestro grupo pudimos detectarlos hace horas, aunque estaban lejos se detuvieron por una razón y pudimos alcanzarlos incluso tenerles una emboscada preparada, pero vinieron a meter sus narices y arruinarlo inservibles de Kumo ¡]

La situación se puso peor y todos los grupos estaban listos para un enfrentamiento.

Los perseguidores saltaron simultáneamente a enfrentarse, las mujeres Uzumaki saltaron a un lugar más seguro, 3 hombres junto a mi padre fueron a enfrentarse a los otros ninjas para retrasarlos y el otro hombre Uzumaki se quedó con las mujeres a protegerlas y escoltarlas hasta la frontera, estaban corriendo para alejarse, pero un Iwa-nin les bloqueo el paso con un jutsu de roca y un Kumo-nin un jutsu de rayo para separarlos pero el hombre Uzumaki hizo un jutsu de agua para desviar el ataque que fue dirigido donde la batalla de los demás se estaba llevando acabo.

Aunque los 2 atacantes eran enemigos entre sí, sabían bien lo que tenían que hacer si querían a su presa y a la vez eran una mayoría de personas de las que podía combatir mi padre y los otros 3 hombres teniendo muchas dificultades

* * *

Después de estar un rato peleando, bien no tenían herirás graves aun así tenían muchas en cuerpos al estar en una batalla donde los superan en número y a la ves estar atentos de que los bebes no salgan heriros era un milagro que no los hayan matado, todos los intentos de las Uzumakis por escapar a la frontera habían fracasado al ser detenidas por jutsus de Iwa-nin o una ráfaga de Kunais de Kumo-nin, en esas circunstancias la batalla se podría decidir por resistencia

Los Uzumakis mostraban el valor de su nombre Usando sellos especiales para desviar ataques, cubrir ataques, realizar ataques e incluso alterar el terreno para luchar contra los otros 2 grupos Ninjas, causándoles herirás en algunos, e incluso su dominio con el Suiton (Estilo de agua) en sus jutsus era supremo pero mi padre tampoco se quedaba atrás aunque no pertenecía ningún Clan su nivel de Taijutsu (técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo) era superior en todos en la batalla, usaba muy bien el entorno a su favor no importa si era en los árboles, terreno alto, tierra inestable lo sabía usar y también manejaba muy bien el Futon (estilo de viento) aunque no era al nivel de los demás con su respectivos elementos sabia darle uso para la ocasión que se requería. Pero tristemente al estar protegiendo a las mujeres y dándoles rutas para irse y fallar, su resistencia se va desgastando, los Uzumakis por su gran longevidad no tenían casi cansancio, pero mi padre que no posee esa sangre estaba llegando a su límite.

Al estar en un punto muerto los Kumo-nin como los Iwa-nin decidieron dar más agresividad a su asalto así que los 2 bandos, aunque no eran aliados decidieron atacar al más desgastado, que era mi padre y aunque los otros 3 hombres Uzumakis intentaron protegerlo le infligieron una herirá muy grabe desde la pierna hasta el pecho, si no se le trataba pronto podría morir, decidiendo alejarse con un dolor insoportable se reunió con los otros 3 para probar otra estrategia y así mismo los otros 2 grupos empezaron a realizar jutsus para un ataque más potente y someterlos, mientras mi padre y los otros frente a las mujeres hablaban rápidamente para su plan de acción.

Uzumaki1- [Jonetsu es suficiente esa herirá te terminara matando si no es tratada ahora]

Jonetsu- [Deja de preocuparte aun puedo, no parare hasta que las chicas estén a salvo]

Uzumaki2- [No va servir de nada si te mueres por desangramiento]

jonetsu- [ Dije que no se preocupen, no me importa si no salgo de aquí los sacare a todos]

U2- [no insistas con eso tienes a Rina y tu hijo no puedes dejarlos]

U3- [Es verdad tu ve con ellas, nosotros les abriremos el camino con todo lo que tenemos]

Jonetsu- [Ya les dije que no, yo abriré el camino con ese Jutsu, ustedes tienen que irse ¡Ya!... Cuiden a Rina y mi hijo por favor, no dejen que me olvide]

U1- [Ese jutsu estás loco morirás]

Jonetsu- [¡Y esos desgraciados vendrán conmigo ¡Váyanse de una vez antes de que sea tarde]

U1- [Tsk, vamos]

Toda esa conversación se llevó a cabo en menos de 10 segundos mientras los otros ninjas terminaban sus sellos de mano

Aunque se mostraban triste y decepcionados los 3 Uzumakis hicieron caso y volvieron con los demás.

U4- [Que pasa porque dejaron a Jonetsu ahí]

U1- [decidió de hacernos tiempo con ese "jutsu" prepárense]

¡! Que¡!

Rina- [No lo pueden dejar hacer ese jutsu, morirá si lo hace a plena potencia, deténganlo por favor]

U4- [Es verdad no lo podemos dej-]

U1- [¡fue su decisión ¡él quiere que los demás vivamos, no podemos despreciar su deseo]

Todos se quedaron callados después de eso, mi madre derramando lagrimas vio dirección a mi padre y sus miradas se cruzaron y expresaron todo de sí y todo lo que tenían que decirse en ese breve instante…. (Cuídense por favor) fue su ultimo susurro.

Y empezando haces sellos de mano a máxima velocidad simultáneamente los Uzumakis hicieron un muro de agua, al mismo tiempo los kumo-nin como lo Iwa-nin habían terminado todos sus respectivos jutsus y arremetieron destruyendo todo en su camino y en consecuencia al tener la obligación de cubrir su escape jonetsu no se movió de la vía del ataque.

EXPLOCION

Al haber recibido el ataque de cara, provoco una onda expansiva de la cual no afecto a los Uzumakis por el muro de agua aunque ya se habían puesto en movimiento apenas fue puesto el muro mi madre mientras corría a la máxima velocidad que podía permitirse volteo mientras corría y lo vio, mi padre todo destrozado pero aun consiente negándose a caer y haciendo sellos de mano lentamente, eso golpeo el corazón de mi madre y la fuerza se le fue de las piernas y se arrodillo mientras tiraba más lágrimas.

Mujer U2- [Que haces Rina corre, no dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano]

Le rito una de las mujeres Uzumakis pero mi madre no podía levantarse, uno de los hombres fue a ayudarla pero se le fue impedido por una ráfaga de kunais lanzada desde lejos por algunos ninjas, y en ese mismo momento aunque estaban intentando detenerlo jonetsu termino los signos de Mano; Futon: Sanso ka fuka keiso (Sobrecarga de O2), después de eso empezó a soplar su chakra al aire a grandes cantidades y en masa, los ninjas enemigos lo veían como un loco pero entonces empezaron a tambalear por un mareo extremo y empezaron a toser sangre.

Kumo-nin [Que demonios está pasando]

Iwa-nin [Que fue lo que hiciste basura]

Pero Jonetsu solo seguía soplando Chakra mientras que su cara se estaba arrugando muy rápidamente a la ves sus piernas perdieron fuerza y callo de rodillas, pero se negaba a dejar de soplar, pero aun así un Iwa-nin actuó de manera rápido se aproximó rápidamente hacia mi padre que aún seguía paralizada.

U2- [jonetsu muévete de ahí]

Le decía unos de los hombres Uzumakis que intentaba acercarse, pero lo efectos del jutsu de Jonetsu lo estaban alcanzando y el mismo se negaba a moverse

U1- [Idiota, literalmente estamos en el límite de rango de jutsu, si te acercar morirás]

U3- [pero aun así, jonetsu]

Todos apretaban lo puños por la impotencia, pero mientras tanto el Iwa-nin se estaba acercando más y más a jonetsu y segundos después estaba frente a él, en este punto el Iwa-nin estaba temblando brutalmente por el esfuerzo de luchar contra los efectos del jutsu de Jonetsu.

El Iwa-nin estaba apuntando su Kunai a la garganta de jonetsu que en este momento parecía una pasa seca pero y aun así se negaba dejar de soplar, cuando el Iwa-nin encontró la suficiente fuerza para no temblar apuñalo a jonetsu en su cuello y cuando lo hizo el cuerpo de mi padre que parecía el de un viejo se desplomo rápidamente al suelo a si mismo dejar de soplar.

¡NOOOOOO Jonetsu!

Eso fue el grito de mi madre, que paro de protegerse de la atmósfera toxica que hizo mi padre, ese grito me había aturdido y al ver a mi padre desplomado mis labios empezaron a temblar y aunque era un simple bebe ahí comprendí;

La vida no es páramo de felicidad, no todos son amigos, abran quienes maten a los débiles y quienes enfrenten a los fuertes, y los que aman a los suyos arriesgaran todo su ser para su protección, donde luchas por tu felicidad y supervivencia. Este mundo es de depredadores y presas, gana el que sobreviva más tiempo, este mundo de mentiras, engaños, crueldad, soledad, codicia, maldad y de monstruos en carne humana, tú mismo garantizas tu ultimo día en el mundo, el más acto sobrevive y los que no morirán eventualmente y aunque haya cosas buenas en el camino sombrío que cada quien recorrerá, esa es la realidad del mundo que presencie ese día.

* * *

Después de la caída de mi padre, la atmósfera toxica se dispersó y se hizo más tolerable pero los efectos aun persistían, aunque en menor grado, eso hizo que los ninjas enemigos que estaban casi al límite de su conciencia se levantaron y recuperaron un poco de su fuerza y miraron el cuerpo tirado del hombre que casi los mata se regocijaron y a la vez maldijeron el no poder matarlo ellos mismos, eso fue lo que vi de sus expresiones desde lejos, pero después de eso se holló un sonido sordo y el cuerpo del ninja que mato a mi padre callo se desplomo muerto también, estar más cerca de los efectos lo afectaron más severamente al presenciar eso los demás ninjas tuvieron una mirada que variaba de sombría y amenazadora, así fijando su próximo objetivo siendo esa mi madre y yo.

Viendo esto los Uzumakis se pusieron en acción para proteger a su Sangre, diciéndoles a las mujeres que se fueran a la frontera y aunque estaban a punto de rechistar una mirada del más viejo de los cuatro hombres las callo y se fueron asintiendo en silencio.

U4- [Estas seguro de eso, ya estamos débiles de la batalla y aunque nos queda mucho chakra tal vez no regresemos impunes de aquí]

U1- [Por eso mismo, no quiero que sus esposas presencien esto, nunca fueron del tipo que les gusta pelear y no se siquiera si regresaremos]

U3- [Tienes razón no quiero que Suzuna ni mi hijo me vean perder la vida]

U2- [ Bueno hay una solución a eso, los derrotaremos e iremos todos con nuestra familia]

U1- [Espero que sigas manteniendo esa actitud, entonces, VAMOS]

Justo cuando iban a ponerse en acción una vos los para en el acto

¡NOO!

Buscaron el origen del sonido que fue mi madre

U1- [Señorita de que est-]

Rina- [Que no voy a dejar que Suzuna-chan ni Marima-chan ni tampoco Michiru-chan también pierdan a la persona que aman y tampoco quiero verte morir por mi Morti, no lo soportaría]

U1Morti- [ Pues yo tampoco lo soportare y no me perdonaría si la dejo aquí señorita]

Todo eso pasaba mientras los ninjas se acercaban a paso lento aun débiles delos efectos del jutsu que aún seguía en la atmosfera

Rina- [¡Te lo ordeno!]

Morti se paralizo

[Yo Rina Uzimaki, una de las princesas Remolino te libero de tu deber impuesto por la rama principal Uzumaki de protegerme y te ordeno que tomes a mi hijo y te vayas con los demás y vivan]

Todos se quedaron paralizados, mi madre por primera vez en su vida les había ordenado, se nota por como sus rostros hicieron una mueca de gran sorpresa y se quedaron paralizados, así debe ser la convicción que tiene para querer que todo vivan aun a costa de su propia vida, pero después ella también escucho algo que la sorprendió.

Morti- [Me niego a aceptar esa orden]

Mi madre quedo en shok, los ninjas se estaban acercando más

U2- [Yo también me niego]

U3- [Y yo]

U4- [Estoy con ellos]

Rina- [ch-chicos] Mi madre nuevamente empezó a botar lágrimas y los ninjas ya estaban a tres metros de ella

¡Ahora!

Después de ese rito de Morti uno de los Uzumakis hizo un solo signo de mano y un papel se revelo en el piso en medio de los grupos de ninja que no se dieron cuanta a tiempo hasta que el uzumaki dijo las siguientes palabras

¡katsu!

Y una explosión surgió del papel llevándose consigo a los ninjas desafortunados que no reaccionaron rápido matándolos en el acto, mientras que los que actuaron rápido recibieron un daño considerable quedando aturdidos, en ese momento de confusión dos Uzumakis fueron a enfrentarse a los aturdidos ninjas y otros dos hacia mi madre y yo, cuando llegaron unos de los Uzumikis jóvenes me cargo a mí y el Tal Morti cargo a mi madre y fueron al lado contrario de la batalla aleándose, cuando eso ocurrió los dos que se fueron a enfrentar a los sobrevivientes lanzaron bombas de humo y papeles explosivos de menor grado para perderles así poniéndose al día con los dos que nos habían llevado.

U2- [Él bebe está en perfecto estado no hay daños solo parece nervioso]

Y como no casi matan a mi madre y a mi

Morti- [La señorita también está en perfecto estado (suspiro)]

Los cuatro se aliviaron, pero después miraron a dirección de mi madre que tenía una cara solloza y hablo

Rina- [Idiotas idiotas no me hicieron caso, aunque les salió bien su plan algo malo pudo haber ocurrido y las chicas se quedarían solas]

Morti- [Bueno es mi deber como su cuidador designado y como su padre adoptivo el protegerla, aunque usted no quiera y así mismo su herencia]

Morti dijo eso y en la última parte me miro a mi

U3- [Pero fue una sorpresa, la señorita nunca nos ha dado una orden porque dijo que aborrece hacerlo]

U4- [Si yo también me impacte mucho]

Rina- [cállense tontos me desobedecieron y yo tratando de salvarlos, idiotas] Mi madre dijo eso con cara graciosa y aun llorosa, parecía una niña pequeña que le quitaron su dulce

U3- [Y lo volveríamos hacer si es para protegerla señorita Rina]

Rina- [TONTOS TONTOS TONTOS…..pero gracias] Dijo lo ultime en un susurro, pero todos lo oyeron y sonrieron

U4- [Que pasa señorita usted es una adulta de 20 no debería comportarse así] Dijo eso en tono burlón

R- [Lo dice el tipo que en unos años llegara a sus cuarenta y se burla de otra persona]

Mientras esos dos estaban discutiendo, vi a Morti sonriendo, supongo que porque mi madre ya no esta tan afectada por lo de mi padre, pero no duro mucho y volvió a una expresión seria

Morti- [Nuestros perseguidores ya van a venir debemos irnos ya, yo me encargare de la señorita Yosuko tu del bebe]

U2Yosuko- [Entendido ustedes dos protegernos]

U3- [Si]

U4- [Si]

Todos estaban a punto de partir cuando

Morti- [Que pasa señorita venga]

Rina- [Un momento primero quiero que guardes esto por mí, eso sí lo puedes permitir cierto] Dijo eso mientras sacaba un royo y se lo daba]

M- [Si claro, pero que es]

R- [ Todo mi aprendizaje en Fuuinjutsu, mis notas, ideas, mis experiencias todo está ahí hasta el nivel 25, incluso están las técnicas especiales de jonetsu]

M- [Y porque me da algo tan importante señorita esto le debe tener usted] lo dijo Morti impactado

R- [Porque es la herencia de mi hijo, todo lo que le podemos dar ahora que ya no podremos estar con el]

M- [De que está hablando Seño-]

Antes de que pudiera hablar, mi madre había hecho un signo con una sola mano y todos se quedaron paralizados.

[Pero que]

[Que está pasando]

[No me puedo mover]

[Señorita que ha hecho]

Eso fueron todas las reacciones se los hombres, y desde mi perspectiva veo una serie de símbolos extraños en sus espaldas

Morti- [Esto es]

Al parecer Morti sabía lo que era

Morti- [Señorita porque nos puso el sello de Restricción nerviosa]

Rina- [Por qué no quiero perder lo que me queda de familia, saluda a Kushina de mi parte si se encuentra en Konoha, ¿si?]

Yosuko- [Señorita por favor deje esto ahora, libérenos así no podremos protegerla]

Rina- [Ya me han protegido toda mi vida, ahora me toca a mí]

Lo dijo mientras sonreía tristemente, seguido de eso hizo una secuencia de sello de mano muy larga, en ese tiempo los ninjas que quedaban vivos habían llegado, eran una total de cuatro, dos de cada grupo.

Iwa-nin2- [Esta tontería se acabó aquí voy a vengar a mi equipo llevándome las cabezas de esos idiotas, y luego me divertiré contigo preciosa] El Iwa-nin dio esas palabras con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a mi madre, al ver eso hice una rabieta en los brazos de Yosuko, y el al estar paralizado recibió las bofetadas de un bebe sin poder hacer nada

Kumo-nin- [Estoy harto de ustedes malditos Uzumakis los matare a todos y me llevare al bebe pero no peleare contigo por ahora iwa considerarlo tu día de suerte]

Iwa-nin- [Hpm Que gracioso lo que dices yo diría que los suertudos son ustedes ya que solo quiero matar a estas basuras]

Después de esa breve conversación se voltearon nuevamente hacia nosotros haciendo una secuencia de sellos de mano de su respectivo elemento y lo lanzaron al mismo tiempo hacia dirección de mi madre.

Doton: Iwa no dangan(Estilo de tierra, bala de roca) dijeron los dos de Iwa

Raiton: Rezasakasu(Estilo de rayo, circo laser) Dijeron los de Kumo

Yosuko- [¡Rina esquiva por favor!]

Morti- [¡SEÑORITAAAAAAA!]

ESTRUENDO

Por la explosión, se elevó mucha tierra al aire dificultando la vista aumentando la preocupación de los Uzumakis

[Señorita, Señorita] [Por favor responda] [Deje de bromear salga por favor] [Por favor señorita] Esos fueron los ritos de los Uzumakis

Iwa-nin_Kumo-nin- [JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ]

Iwa-nin- [jaaaaa ya me siento mejor, lástima que no pude jugar con ella]

Kumo-nin2- [ Rayos, pensé que lo iba a esquivar, ya no vamos a poder hacer que tuviera más sucesión y venderíamos a los bebes]

Kumo-nin- [Si ni siquiera pudo esquivar eso no sirve, solo necesitamos fuertes para que nos sirvan, al menos nos llevaremos al niño]

Iwa-Nin2- [De que sirve, va ser igual de débil que su madre, pero es más de los que pueden pensar ustedes, ese plan es típico de Kumo los ladrones de Gekken Genkai (Líneas de sangre)]

Kumo-nin- [No me provoques Iwa, tu aldea no es la más honesta que digamos, todos sabemos sus verdaderos colores, y las tácticas de ese viejo senil que tienen de líder]

Se miraban agresivamente entre sí, pero los Uzumakis estaban hirviendo de Ira por cada palabra que dieron

(LOS MATARE)

Eso fue lo que pensaron todos a la vez mientras sacaban su instinto asesino y yo no sabía ni cómo reaccionar por lo rápido que fue, atraídos por eso los ninjas de cada aldea pararon de discutir entre si y se enfocaron en la dirección de los Uzumakis aunque no los podían ver por el polvo en el aire sentían el Instinto asesino que era dirigido a ellos de ahí.

Iwa-nin- [Oho, parece que aún hay mercancía para ser rota, ya arreglaremos las cosas kumo]

Kumo-nin- [Hpm la suerte te sigue salvando, ya te iba a romper la cara]

Pero cuando el polvo se estaba yendo y había más visibilidad todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron. Era mi madre que estaba con heridas mortales en brazos y piernas como en el torso y así la vieron agachada con las dos palmas de las manos empañadas en sangre tocando el suelo y mirando a los ninjas enemigos con una mirada fiera.

Rina- [Gracias por hacerme más fácil hacer el jutsu,]

Fuuin: Baitarubariatorappu(Sello purgador de barrera vital)

Los Uzumkis se sorprendieron cuando la vieron dejando expulsar su instinto asesino y asombrándose aún más por el jutsu. Cuando todo el polvo se fue se podía ver perfectamente un circulo de símbolos extraños rodeando a los Ninjas enemigos y cuando la sangre que salía de los brazos de mi madre llego al suelo los símbolos se encendieron y así formando una barrera alrededor de los ninjas en forma de cúpula.

Kumo-nin- [ ¡Pero ¿qué?]

Iwa-nin- [Esta tipa sobrevivió, que hiciste]

Rina- [Cuando estaban insultándome sin cesar confiando en que morí como unos idiotas, oculté mi presencia eso me dio tiempo para terminar los preparativos que son los sellos que ven a su alrededor y gracias al ataque que me lanzaron obtuve mucha sangre para el pago que necesita, Este jutsu absorbe la vitalidad de quienes estén dentro no importa lo fuerte que sea, pero necesita un gran pago de sangre para que funcione correctamente y sin fallo, además de los sellos alrededor del afectado]

Iwa-nin2- [Perra, Como dibujaste todo eso sin que nos diéramos cuenta]

Rina- [Con mi chakra]

Kumo2- [No me tomes el pelo eso es imposible de hacer]

Rina- [Soy un maestros del sello del Clan Uzumaki , también un miembro de la Rama principal, nivel 26 en Fuuinjutsu, esto no es imposible para mí en ningún sentido]

Iwa-nin- [Pero aun así cometiste un error, te encerraste tú también]

Kumo-nin- [Así que simplemente te tenemos que matar y saldremos]

Rina- [ Estas equivocado otra vez, esta barrera solo se puede cancelar desde afuera por el mismo que la invoco por eso es el pago de sangre, yo me encerré apropósito con ustedes para que nunca salgan, esta barrera continuara hasta que todos mueran incluso si yo muero continuara hasta cumplir su objetivo]

¡QUE!

Rina- [Como escuchaste, aunque yo muera primero esta barrera continuara matándolos hasta que no quede ni uno y claro también me afecta a mi siendo la única que la puede desactivar, además ustedes con sus cuerpos al límite, no duraran mucho]Lo dijo con una mirada seria

[Tu perra sácame ahora o te mato] [hazlo y perdonare la vida de tus amigos afuera] [Déjate de mentiras y cancela esta tontería antes de que te mate] [tu misma suicidándote no me lo creo, déjate de tonterías y has lo que te dicen]

Eran las palabras de los ninjas que tenían algo de miedo en el fondo, pero mi madre aún tenía un rostro serio mientras los miraba, pero se volteo hacia atrás mirándonos

Morti- [Señorita, ¿por qué?]Pregunto frustrado y triste porque sabía que no estaba mintiendo

Rina- [Porque por fin tuve la oportunidad de protegerlos como siempre soñé, además (empezó a sacar lagrimas) no creo que pueda vivir sin Jonetsu. El dolor es demasiado fuerte]

Yokuso- [Entonces piensa en el dolor que va a sentir él bebe cuándo crezca sin ninguno de sus padres]

Rina- [No me necesita, él es fuerte estoy segura de que encontrara su camino sin nosotros, es mucho mejor que nosotros dos juntos]

Yosuko- [Como estas tan segura de eso]

Rina- [Porque es mi hijo. Será más fuerte sin nosotros, y será más asombroso sin nosotros, será mejor que nosotros en todos los sentidos, además los tendrá a ustedes]]

Todos se callaron después de eso

Rina- [Ah cierto, no le he puesto un nombre, ammmmm se llamará. Ya se]Dijo lo último mientras me miraba

[SHIROISHITO UZUMAKI] (HOJA BLANCA)

Rina- [Ese es tu nombre cariño sé que es un poco largo, pero te conviene, porque así no olvidaras que puedes convertirte en cualquier cosa y hacer cualquier cosa] al tiempo que decía eso puso su palma abierta en la barrera que se podía ver atreves, yo también me moví como pude y puse mi mano donde estaba la de mi madre

Rina- [Jaja eres tan inteligente (solloso), Necesitó pedirte un favor cariño ¿SI? Shiro-chan]

Yo asentí

Rina- [Nuestra vida acaba aquí Shiro y aunque he querido hacer muchas cosas contigo ya no podré, y fue poco tiempo pero estoy feliz de que seas mi hijo, así que necesito que vivas por nosotros dos Shiro]

Inconscientemente abrí la boca y-

Yosuko- [¡Qué crees que le pides Rina, nos quieres y le pides esa egoísta petición solo es un simple bebe, Morti di algo!]

Yo mismo vi a Morti, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía resignado y tenía una tristeza extrema en el rostro

Morti- [Pienso lo mismo que tú, pero. (abre los ojos) mira sus ojos ya se decidió, no importa lo que digamos y ahora estamos paralizados no podremos hacer mucho si quisiéramos]

Yosuko y los otros dos miraron a los ojos a mi madre, y se quedaron sin habla vieron como sus ojos que antes parecían dos hermosos soles, se encendían ardiendo como si nunca se fueran a apagar

[Sollozo] [Sollozo] [Sollozo]

Los tres estaban empezando a sollozar por la tristeza e impotencia que se habían acumulado

Rina- [Ya no lloren Shiro-chan esta con ustedes se supone que tienen que dar el ejemplo]

Pero eso no detuvo su sollozo

Rina- [El siempre tendrá una parte de mí y de Jonetsu consigo y él va a estar con ustedes es por eso que nunca los abandonaremos. Y siempre vamos a estar contigo Shiro-chan siempre y para siempre] Dijo eso con una sonrisa, pero de pronto una cuchilla le atravesó el pecho y ella ampliando los ojos le salió u grito sordo

[¡RINAA!]

Ese fue el ruido de los uzumakis, mientras yo amplié los ojos lo más que pude y un sollozo salió de mi pequeña garganta y después de eso un llanto.

[WAAAAAAAAAAAAA]

Iwa-nin- [Me humillas encerrándome en esta cosa y después osas ignorarme, ahora ya no me interesas, te matare]

Pero aun así me madre lo ignoro

Rina- [cof cof(tos con sangre), nom nom, no puedes dejar que te afecten las cosas que hagan los demás Shiro-Chan, tienes que ser un poco frió en estos temas por eso nunca dejes que la acción u decisión de otro defina tu ser, porque hasta un pensamiento tuyo es especial porque viene de ti, cualquiera puede cambiar el mundo si toma la decisión] Me dijo todo eso con una sonrisa aunque le salía sangre de la boca, Y al Iwa-nin que estaba de tras de ella se le resalto una vena y

[(Puñalada)]

Iwa-nin- [Y me sigues ignorando de verdad quieres morir verdad, tranquila te matare rápido pero dolorosamente]

Después de eso

¨Paf¨

El sonido de las rodillas de mi madre cayendo al suelo lleno mis oídos y el nudo en mi garganta empeoro, como actuaba tan normal olvide que ella había recibido un ataque de lleno que podría matar a la mayoría y en ese momento ya tenía herirás mortales, pero hasta ahora se me había olvidado por la calidez de la cara de mi madre dirigida hacia mí, y se negaba aun a apartar la mirada de mí. Ahí arrodillada frente a mí, mi madre aún me seguía hablando felizmente.

Rina- [Vive por nosotros Shiro-Chan y más importante vive por ti, disfruta lo más que puedas de esta vida hasta tu ultimo día]

[(PUÑALADA)]

EL Iwa-nin detrás de mi madre que se seguía enojando más y más volvió a apuñalar a mi madre, pero aun así se negaba a dejar de mirarme hasta el último segundo, incluso si le alaban del cabello para que volteara no lo hizo y me siguió hablando con una sonrisa como si no le doliera y eso me dolía a mi aún más al verla tratar de que no me asustara, era un dolor en lo profundo de mi corazón, pero ella siguió hablando

[Cof cof cof , cof cof, cof coffff]

Mientras tosía una gran cantidad de sangre me miro y me volvió a hablar

Rina- [Hagas lo que hagas seas quien seas yo siempre te querré por eso quiero que ¡SOBREVIVAS!]

Mis ojos temblaron

Rina- [No me importa en lo que te conviertas o lo que hagas para hacerlo, pero tienes que sobrevivir y ser feliz, es lo que quiero es mi mayor deseo, sobrevive. Así que prométeme que lo harás, que sobrevivirás y buscaras tu felicidad]

Yo me tense, una sensación broto de mi interior en ese momento y creo que era duda, pero aun así no me lo pensé a fondo este era la primera y última promesa con mis padres, así que con toda mi determinación lo prometí y aunque yo no puedo hablar espero que la pasión de mis ojos le comunicara mi respuesta. Mi madre al ver eso su sonrisa se hizo más amplia

Rina [Es una promesa entonces, se lo diré a tu padre de tu parte] mirando detrás de mi

Rina [Y gracias por todo a los cuatro no les puedo pagar lo suficiente, los quiero, cuiden a Shiro-chan por favor]

[(Puñalada)]

HAAAAAAAAA

Ese fue el grito de mi madre cuando le apuñalaban el hombro izquierdo uno de Kumo eso provoco una masiva ira de parte de los Uzumakis hacia los Ninjas.

Kumo-nin- [Ya me arte de tu actitud, si te atreves a ignorarnos lo pagaras caro]

Pero mi madre solo sonrió

Rina- [De igual manera vamos a morir todos aquí, así que lo que menos importa es tu orgullo]

Eso hizo que le sobresaliera una vena en la frente al Kumo-nin, pero antes de que pudiera responder mi madre se volteó rápidamente hacia nosotros haciendo un signo de mano con la mano derecha, después de eso los símbolos en las espaldas de los Uzumakis que les impedía moverse, les salio un brillo y mi madre dijo

[Adiós; (Fuuin a Konoha)]

Cuando dijo esas palabras los cuerpos de lo Uzumakis empezaron a moverse solos y uno pregunta:

U3- [Pero que pasa, por que nos estamos moviendo no me quiero mover]

Morti- [El sello de restricción nerviosa es como un control remoto, una vez te lo ponen en tu cuerpo nada más reacciona al que puso el sello con sus órdenes, y nos acaban de ordenar movernos hacia Konoha]

U4- [Yo no quiero, necesito matar a los malditos, no los perdonare (llanto)]. Los Uzumakis en un llanto silencioso se despidieron sigilosamente para siembre y un gran horrible sabor en sus bocas, como una marca de por vida.

Yo asomándome por el hombro de Yosuko que me tenía cargado pude ver a mi madre aceptando sus despedidas y disculpas con todo su corazón, pero enseguida los ninjas de adentro le pusieron un Kunai en su cuello a punto de cortarlo, pero rápidamente dio unas palabras rabadas en mi mente [No nos olvides Shiroi por favor] Y con una sonrisa hasta el final le cortaron el cuello y se desplomo sin vida en el suelo.

Lo siguiente que paso fue a los cinco segundos de la muerte de mi madre la barrera reacciono y se hizo de color rojo, confundiendo a los Ninjas dentro, pero de pronto empezaron a gritar, al parecer al matar a mi madre habían acelerado la extracción vital a niveles agigantados, envolviéndoles pasas en segundos muriendo en el acto

Y aunque estaba feliz de que hayan muerto esos ninjas, el dolor de la muerte de mi madre y mi padre me pego profundamente oscureciendo mi corazón y llore desconsoladamente por todos los demás que se estaban reprimiendo su propio llanto

Y así fue por diez minutos que los cuatro Uzumakis se movieron a una velocidad relativamente rápida, pero con movimientos rígidos por los efectos del sello que los hacia dirigirse a su objetivo. Dejaron de hacer esfuerzo de resistencia apenas mi madre murió, solo dejaban que el sello los moviera para que pudieran descansar de la carga mental que habían acumulado, entonces Morti empezó a hablar:

Morti- [Estamos a dos minutos de la frontera mantengan los ojos abiertos no quiero más sorpresas ya]

[Entendido]

Esto fue lo que exclamaron y volvieron su concentración a lo que tenían en frente, pero a los segundos sintieron múltiples presencias peligrosas acercándose desde múltiples direcciones y estaban empezando a ponerse nerviosos,

U3- [Supongo que esos no son los de konoha]

Yosuko- [Definitivamente no y menos con esa intención de matar]

Morti- [Sean quien sean debemos irnos preparando, no podemos dejar que hieran a Shiroi]

U3- [Aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo no podemos hacer mucho con estos sellos que no nos dejan hacer nada, solo movernos a konoha]

Morti- [En realidad, no profundizaron tanto en el arte de sello, así que mientras no nos resistamos con la orden de ir a konoha podemos hacer cualquier cosa, piénsenlo en ningún momento nuestro Chakra fue sellado]

U4- [Tiene razón lo siento, pero eso significa que podremos luchar]

Morti- [No con tanta libertad como nosotros quisiéramos, pero si todo mientras no nos detengamos]

Yosuko- [Bueno entonces hay que irnos preparando para proteger lo último que queda de Rina]

Morti miro a Yosuko por un instante con ojos ductores y después devolvió su mirada al frente

Morti- [Ya están cerca, recuerden mientras que no se detengan pueden hacer lo que quieran, Yosuko te cubriremos todo lo que podamos tú debes tomar la delantera]

Yosuko- [Si, definitivamente lo protegeré]

Los demás también asintieron y momentos después todas las presencias que los estaban rodeando salieron a la vista, eran un escuadrón de Iwa y otro de Kumo que ahora los estaban persiguiendo con cólera en sus ojos, al parecer sabían lo que les había pasado a sus compañeros que enfrentaron con nosotros anteriormente

Y así todo el mundo entro en una persecución estaban a unos metros de la frontera, pero los ninjas de Iwa realizaron un jutsu de derrumbe impidiéndoles el paso obligándoos a bajar la velocidad, y Morti pensando a máxima velocidad para una solución se puso detrás de Yosuko y empezó a dibujar en varios papeles como si su mano fuera un borrón, después coloco el papel en la espalda de Yosuko y lanzo otro a las espaldas de los Uzumakis restantes

Y cuando el papel hizo contacto con el otro sello se crearon nuevas líneas por un instante y luego todo se borró como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Luego de eso los tres Uzumakis abrieron los ojos y rodearon el acantilado que se había creado

Yosuko- [Ya puedo mover mis piernas como quiero, me puedo parar cuando quiera, gracias Mort-] El abrió los ojos cundo se dio cuenta, que fue Morti quien los avía liberado, pero quien lo liberaría a el

Justo cuando pensó eso, volteo abrupta mente y vio a Morti intentando Saltar el acantilado justo cuando iba a ir a apoyarlo vio como había lanzado un papel igual al que les lanzo a ellos hacia el frente y maniobro en el aire haciendo que el papel se pegara a su espalda librándose del sello también, pero cuando empezó a caer por el acantilado maniobro en el aire nuevamente y salió una cadena de su mano hacia un árbol al otro lado del acantilado, jalando de la misma se elevó y aterrizo del otro lado

Tanto, los Uzumakis que estaban rodeando el acantilado y los escuadrones de Iwa y kumo-nin se quedaron impactados por lo que vieron. Reuniéndose otra vez con Morti un Uzumaki hablo

U3- [Oye Morti eso no era la técnica de cadenas de Chakra del Clan que se supone que solo las mueres pueden hacer]

Morti- [Primero si, es esa y segundo nunca se especificó que nada más las mujeres podían hacerlo, pero hablaremos de eso después primero que nada, sigan corriendo]

Cuando se dijeron esas palabras los grupos de ninjas enemigos los habían alcanzado y cuando estaban a punto de acelerar vieron, que los ninjas los habían rodeado y impidiendo el paso al límite de la frontera.

Cap. Kumo-nin- [Vaya vaya que impresión pensaba que las mueres Uzumakis solo podían hacer esa técnica, bueno ahora no solo él bebe vivirá si no también ese tipo, los demás los pueden matar muchachos]

Cap. Iwa-nin [Déjate de estupideces Kumo nos lo vamos a llevar a todos con nosotros y los vamos a utilizar hasta que ya no sirvan, si se entrometen los mataremos a ustedes]

Después de ese intercambio empezaron a pelearse verbalmente y la furia crecía entre eso dos bandos, los Uzumakis sintieron un Deja vu , pero justo cuando todo se iba a convertir en una batalla campal una serie de kunais fue lanzado alrededor de todos , los de Iwa reconocieron esos Kunais al instante, como eran distintivos de los demás ya que tenía tres puntas los de Iwa se asustaron de inmediato y los de Kumo estaban un poco confundidos excepto el Capitán que los reconoció y se espantó como los de Iwa y los Uzumakis confundidos por el distinto diseño de Kunai que fue lanzado, pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar destellos amarillos brillaron alrededor de todos y al instante siguiente todos los Iwa-nin como los Kumo-nin estaban en el suelo, por lo que parecía inconscientes.

Después de eso los Uzumakis impresionados se dieron cuenta de alguien en un claro en medio de los cuerpos inconscientes los miraba, Morti entendió quién era ese hombre

?- [¿Están bien todos, no hay alguien herido de gravedad verdad?]

Morti- [Supongo que sí, pero quién diría que sería El destello amarillo de Konoha, Minato Namikaze el que nos salvaría de todas las personas]

Minato- [Jajajajajaj veo que me reconociste] rio avergonzado [Pero no solo vine yo, es solo que llegué demasiado rápido]

Justo cuando dijo esas palabras muchas sombras entraron al claro, eran varios ninjas de la hoja tanto como Jounins (Ninja de grado superior) y Ambus (Ninja especial) quienes los habían rodeado ahora, Y también se asomaron las tres chicas Uzumakis

Suzuna- [Ryuto-kun estas bien (Solloso)]

U3Ryuto- [Suzuna estas bien los dos gracias al cielo]

Suzuna- [Si cuando llegamos a la frontera nos encontramos con este escuadrón y les explicamos todo y veníamos a ayudarlos]

Michiru- [Pero tú también estas bien no Sakaki-kun]

U4Sakaki- [Si tranquila Michu, por suerte estoy de una pieza espero que nuestra pequeña no te haya dado problemas]

Marima- [Que buenos que todos están bien ¡verdad?, como estas tu Yosuko]

Yosuko- [Estoy bien solo un poco cansado, me alegro que llegaran a salvo tú y nuestro hijo]

Marima- [Si todos estamos bien, me alegra que Morti no saliera herido de gravedad todos sabemos cómo es cuando se trata de la protección de Rina] Cuando dijo el nombre de mi madre los hombres se pusieron sombríos, pero nadie lo tomo en cuenta

Suzuna- [Se separó de ustedes verdad, pero conociéndola seguro está bien]

Minato- [Disculpen por entrometerme, pero están hablando de Rina Uzumaki una de las Princesas de Uzu. de la Drama principal hija del anterior líder de la aldea] Eso llamo la atención de todos

Morti- [Si es ella, como lo sabes]Lo dijo con ojos sospechosos

Minato- [Jajaa es porque mi esposa es su hermana]Todos abrieron los ojos

Michiru- [Kushina-sama está en konoha y se casó con el destello amarillo]

Minato- [Aunque ahora me conocen más como Hokage]Todos abrieron aún más los ojos

Suzuna- [Waoo quien diría que nos viniera a rescatar el mismo hokage que suerte tenemos]

Minato- [Bueno, solo me topé con ustedes de camino, pero yo estaba liderando un escuadrón de búsqueda para encontrar justamente al grupo de Rina Uzumaki]

Yosuko- [Y por qué no vinieron antes]Lo dijo con una actitud un tanto reservada

Minato- [Cuando kushina me hablo de su hermana éramos simples genin y estábamos en época del fin de la segunda guerra no se podían enviar tropas de búsqueda tan libremente en plena guerra o así]Todos asintieron por la lógica en su razonamiento [Y en la tercera los dos teníamos más responsabilidades con el pueblo y el tiempo no nos sobraba, y aunque si se enviaron escuadrones que, si encontraron algunos Uzumakis, nunca los encontramos a ustedes]

Sakaki- [Bueno seguro es porque nos refugiamos en el país de los bosques antes de la tercera guerra]

Minato- [Es así, me sorprende que los dejaran quedarse después de lo que ese Danzo hizo]

Ryuto- [Bueno no les dijimos quienes éramos al principio, y por eso nos dejaron pasar, pero hace unos días nos descubrieron y echaron]

Suzuna- [No lo digas así Ryuto-kun simplemente no tenían opción]Ryuto asintió con la cabeza, parece que lo tienen domado, eso pensé

Minato- [Ya veo lamento que por alguien de mi aldea ustedes fueran afectados, me disculpo]

Marima- [No se preocupe señor hokage al final estamos bien todos, incluso Rina pudo tener a su bebe perfectamente]

Minato- [QUE tuvo un bebe, y anda sola, eso peligroso]

Michiru- [Ella se recuperó rápido no se preocupe, pero hablando del bebe no es el que llevas en los brazos Yosuko]

Yosuko- [Si es el mismo]en ese momento el tal Minato me observo y tenía una cara de asombro

Minato- [Mi esposa está embarazada de 5 meses también]

Suzuna- [Oooooo genial vamos a tener a mas príncipes Uzumakis]

Marima- [Pero porque tienes tú al bebe y no Rina, que extraño] Las caras de los chicos se volvieron a escurecer y esta ves todos lo notaron

Michiru- [Porque ponen esas caras tan tenebrosas, vamos digan donde esta Rina] Pero no contestaron, Minato notando la mirada sombría ya sabía lo que estaba pasando sin que se lo dijeran y los ninjas alrededor también

Yosuko- [Rina n-]

Morti- [Yo lo hare Yosuko no es necesario que te tortures más] Con un agradecimiento silencioso de Yosuko, Morti continuo [Tanto Jonetsu como Rina no sobrevivieron el trayecto hasta aquí, solo notros cuatro junto al bebe pudimos llegar]

Michiru- [D-d-d-de que estás hablando no es momentos de hacer bromas Morti, tú también Sakaki sabes que no me gustan las bromas de este tipo]

Sakaki- [No estamos bromeando en ningún sentido, esto es enserio Michiru]

Suzuna- [No, no no no no, como pudo pasar esto no se supone que iban a escapar apenas jonetsu los distraía, su sacrificio fue en vano]

Ryuto- [Pero al igual que Jonetsu, Rina fue a enfrentar al enemigo ella sola y nos impidió la movilidad para no intervenir con un sello de restricción nerviosa]

Marima- [Pero aun así no puedo entenderlo, ¡no se supone que ustedes tenían que protegerla con sus vidas!] Grito en cólera, tanto Skaki y Ryuto bajaron la cabeza mientras que Yosuko la miraba con ojos ensombrecidos y Morti tenía los ojos cerrados como una expresión en blanco. Y tras esa escena los de Konoha estaban empezando a sospechar de los hombres Uzumakis .

Marima- [Por que no dices nada Morti] Pero Morti siguió igual y las dudas de los konoha-nin aumentaban, pero Minato aún no se adelantaba a conclusiones y espero que Morti respondiera [Por que no respondes viejo, no era tu deber protegerla hasta la muerte, o es que solo fingías y aprovechaste la situación, y ustedes tres también lo ayudaron dígame por qu-]

Yosuko- [¡Te puedes callar!] Todos se impresionaron, pero más Marima ya que nunca le había gritado Yosuko [Que sabes si tu si no estabas, no viste como murió, no sentiste la impotencia de no haber hecho algo, no experimentaste el dolor al pelear contra el sello inútilmente, así que no me vengas con que no lo intentamos, lo intentamos aun cuando era tarde] todos escucharon esas palabras mientras Yosuko se acercaba a Morti, cuando Morti le iba a preguntar que iba hacer, reacciono demasiado tarde cuando le levanto la camisa.

Todos ampliaron los ojos, las mujeres Uzumakis se taparon la boca horrorizadas y Minato mostraba una cara impactada, todas las venas del torso de Morti estaban inflamadas al punto de casi explotar, ya estaban filtrando sangre hacia fuera y se notaba como se estaba expandiendo al cuerpo, todos vieron eso en esos breves instantes hasta que Morti se volvió a tapar con su camisa.

Morti- [Eso fue innecesario Yosuko] Lo dijo con cara desconcertada

Yosuko- [De todos modos se iban a terminar enterando] Dijo eso mientras también se subía su camisa y se notaban los mismos síntomas, pero un poco menos graves. Marima tenía unos ojos aterrados por lo que tenía en su torso, y así mismo los otros dos también se subieron las camisas, teniendo los mismos síntomas.

Yosuko- [Estos son los efectos de luchar con toda nuestra fuerza contra el sello y además sin resultado, no nos movimos ni un centímetro, (Solloso) así que no pueden decir que no lo intentamos con todo que tuvimos, e incluso así trajimos lo último que queda de ella] lo dijo mientras me movía con sus brazos para enfatizar. [(Solloso) no pueden decir que no hayamos querido hacer más]

Marima- [Lo siento yosuko, no los quería culpar, pero de verdad duele era como una hermana para mí, lo siento de verdad]

[No es necesario, me desquite con todos yo lo lamento] Todos los Uzumakis jóvenes estaban llorando su perdida que tanto se han estado aguantando, mientras Morti soltaba una lagrima solitaria y se despidió mentalmente por ultima ves.

Mientras eso pasaba, Minato analizaba la situación (De verdad no me esperaba eso, que le voy a decir ahora a Kushina va estar destrozada, difícilmente aun así tengo que decirle la verdad de mi boca, mientras vamos a llevar a su sobrino a Konoha)

Minato- [Vamos a escoltarlos a Konoha por ahora, su familia segura se sorprenderá]

Ryuto- [Si seguro que si] lo dijo con un tono inconforme

Minato- [Jajajaaja, ya] se rio nerviosamente

Todos se pusieron en marcha mientras eran escoltados por los jounin y Ambu, llegaron en un día a la aldea, corriendo a una velocidad media.

Avistando la Gran puerta de entrada a lo lejos los Uzumakis la apreciaron con diferentes pensamientos;

(Aquí esta nuestra familia) (Espero que no nos hayan olvidado) (al menos tenemos un buen lugar para criar a los niños) (Ya veremos cuanto han cambiaron todos) (espero no reunirme con ellos sería incomodo) (Bueno aquí comienza tu vida Shiro a ti si voy a poder protegerte, al igual que los demás no perderé a nadie más)

Morti- (Bueno al menos ya todos están a salvo, pero lo malo, es que tengo que verlos a ellos dos en este pueblo)

Llegando a la entrada los recibieron dos ninjas de grado Chunin (Ninja de grado Medio), se mostraban curiosos por las personas que acompañaban al hokage que tenían el pelo igual que los del Clan Uzumaki pero el hokage los devolvió a la realidad.

Minato- [Informe]

Ninja1- [Ah p-perdón s-sí, no han ocurrido incidentes en su ausencia, nada más han regresado ninjas de sus respectivas misiones, perooo]

Minato- [No te pongas nervioso, solo dime que ocurre]

Ninja1- [Hace unas horas se ha convocado una reunión del Consejo]

Minato- [Que y sin mi autorización, por que los reunieron]

Ninja2- [Los acianos nos amenazaron para que hiciéramos caso, lo sentimos Yondaime (Cuarto) tuvimos que rechazarlos, aunque nos bajaran el rango]

Minato- [No se disculpen, los ancianos siempre hacen este tipo de cosas y lo he dejado pasar otras veces, pero esto se acaba hoy] Después de esas palabras con una seña todos prestaron atención [ Todos se pueden retirar su misión ya acabo me encargare de su paga después, los Uzumakis les pido que me permitan robar más de su tiempo y vengan conmigo] Todos los Konoha-nin asintieron y se fueron en un borrón, después el Hokage se volteó a los Uzumakis y les dio el leve asentimiento y ellos devuelta, empezaron a caminar hacia una torre Roja con el Kanji fuego en grande en la cima se veían ninjas saliendo y entrando, era la torre Hokage y cuando llegaron a la entrada dos ninjas saludaron al Hokage y le abrieron la puerta, él les dio un asentimiento y se dirigió junto a los Uzumakis a la Sala del concejo.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA DEL CONSEJO

Kushina- [Que te pasa viejo cenil no te atrevas a usar a mi familia para tus planes enfermos te destruiré si les tocas un pelo

Hiashi Hyuga- [Ya dijimos que negamos a autorizar esto Danzo, no sin la presencia del Hokage]

Danzo- [Pero de igual forma él lo va a rechazar, y si él no lo hace nosotros tendremos que tomar acciones por el bien de Konoha]

Homura Mitokado- [Eso es verdad, las decisiones que no puede hacer el hokage es nuestro deber dar la mejor ruta por el bien del pueblo]

Tsume Inozuka- [Siempre dicen esa tontería una y otra vez, pero eso siempre les benéfica nada más a ustedes y sus planes perversos]

Koharu Utatane- [Cuida tu boca Inozuka, te podrías arrepentir si no nos tratas con respeto]

Tsume- [Eso lo decido yo abuela, y que yo sepa solo son consejeros ni más ni menos no tienen ningún poder fuera de aquí]

Se entrecerraron los ojos entre si

Civil- [Basta de negarse deberían hacer caso a los consejeros y terminar esta tontería rápidamente]

Kushina- [Cállate no quiero escuchar eso de una de sus marionetas, si vuelves hablar te destruiré]

¡!KUSHINA¡

Grito una vos a su lado, era una mujer mayor con pelo rojo pálido y unas cuantas arrugas en su cara y una expresión de seriedad.

Kushina se sobresaltó por quien le rito, una de sus maestras y cuidadoras de joven Uzumaki Azashi

Azashi- [Tu tampoco tienes derecho hablar, no tienes poder ni representas a nadie aquí solo viniste porque quisiste]

Kushina- [Pero maestra]

Azashi- [Silencio]

Danzo- [Ya que Uzumaki-san está de acuerdo, podemos proceder ha-]

Azashi- [Yo no dije que estaba de acuerdo Shimura así que no te adelantes]

Danzo entrecerró ligeramente los ojos

Azashi- [Solo le recordé a la esposa del Hokage que no tiene poder aquí, pero otro tema es que use a alguien de mi familia como herramienta para tus caprichos, eso no lo consentiré]

Danzo- [Entonces pones a tu familia por en sima de la aldea, eso se considera traición]

Azashi- [No pongas palabras en mi boca, solo prefiero proteger a los que viven en el pueblo que al pueblo en sí, hay una diferencia y en cuanto la traición debería decirte lo mismo tratando de afectar a los activos del pueblo]

Danzo- [Y como seria eso exactamente]

Azashi- [Crees que no sé lo que tratabas de hacernos cuando intentábamos emigrar aquí Shimura] Se miraron a los ojos [si hay una segunda ves prepárate]

Shikaku Nara- [Bueno, bueno, aunque es entretenido todo este Show dudo que ninguno aquí tome una decisión sin el Hokage aparte de ustedes]

Homura- [Y porque dices eso Nara-san]

Minato- [Porque esta explícitamente prohibido y hay consecuencias por ello]

Hablo una vos en el asiento del Hokage, y todos voltearon sorpresivamente para ver al mismo hokage sentado en su asiendo. Todos se veían impresionaros, pero a menor medida el lado Shinobi, pero los dos consejeros y el lado civil se veían muy impactados y algo temerosos y Danzo en cambio tenía una mirada afilada pero como siempre blanca.

[Se puede saber porque hay una junta del Consejo sin el Hokage. Quien la Inicio] Lo dijo con tono serio

Civil2- [B-bueno hokage-sama eso no lo sabemos simplemente nos llamar-]

Minato- [Dije que digan quien convoco esta junta] lo dijo esta vez con tono aún más serio y un poco de Instinto asesino

Todos se tensaron por como lo dijo y se pusieron nerviosos, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que.

Civil3[Fueron los Consejeros] Grito uno de los Civiles que estaba aterrado del Instinto asesino que libero Minato, y los consejeros en Consecuencia lo miraron con una mirada seca.

Minato- [Conque es así, y se puede saber porque lo hacen sin autorización mía]

Homura- [Se tenía que hablar un asunto sensible Hokage, pero que ha estado pendiente y quisimos discutirlo para buscar medidas]

Minato- [Y que sería eso] lo dijo exigiendo

Koharu iba hablar, pero alguien hablo primero

Kushina- [Es sobre mi parto y sus represalias al sello]

Ya discutimos sobre el método para el parto sin que el sello sea afectado

Danzo- [A si es, pero, no quedemos arriesgarnos por eso queremos tomar más medidas]

Minato- [Y cuales serían] lo Dijo entrecerrando los ojos

Danzo- [Pasar el alma del Kyuubi a otro huésped Uzumaki y dejar lo demás en su esposa]

Minato- [Estás loco no lo soportaría, lo mataría] Pero no hubo reacción de nadie, eso hizo que la temperatura bajara

Minato- [Me estas pidiendo que mate a uno de mi pueblo solo porque no te sientes seguro]

Danzo- [No solo eso, ya al no ver alma su esposa podría controlar el poder a voluntad, sería un bien para Konoha]

Minato- [Y Qué hay del bien de ellos, son un Clan que casi pasa a la extinción] iban a seguir discutiendo, pero una vos los interrumpió

Azashi- [De igual forma un Uzumaki mayor de 5 años no soportaría del todo el ingreso de dos almas en su cuerpo tendría que ser un recién nacido que no tenemos]

Danzo- [Eso no lo sabemos] todos lo miraron confundidos [Por lo que se, nuestro Hokage fue una búsqueda de Uzumakis a gran escala y si está aquí en tan poco tiempo, ¿significa que encontró algunos No?] Todos entendieron su lógica y voltearon a su Hokage, mientras su esposa lo miraba con esperanza

Minato- [Si, empezando la búsqueda el primer día no encontramos nada, pero al segundo nos topamos con 3 mujeres Uzumakis que estaban corriendo, nos pidieron ayuda porque unos Iwa y kumo-nin habían atacado su grupo, pero los hombres de su grupo las cubrieron para que llegaran a la frontera]

Todos estaban escuchando y Kushina se tensó en la última parte e iba a preguntar algo pero Minato continuo

[Fuimos a su ayuda y cuando llegamos los estaban persiguiendo escuadrones de ambas aldeas e intervine dejándolos a todos noqueados, les hicimos un par de preguntas y los escoltamos a todos a la aldea]

[Y donde estarían esos Uzumakis ahora] Hablo el líder del Clan Uchiha, Fubaku Uchiha

Minato en lugar de responder miro a la puerta y hablo [Pasen] Al decirlo la puerta de la sala se abrió y entraron varias cabezas rojas

Azashi abrió los ojos por quien liberaba el grupo [Morti]

El la miro también sorprendido, pero después cambio a una mirada amarga pero antes de Intercambio de palabras

[Lo conoces Azashi] Pregunto el líder del Clan Yamanaka Inoichi

Azashi- [Lo conozco, es Morti Uzumaki líder del drama Secundaria y el asignado a proteger a la segunda Princesa]

Inoichi- [Ya veo entonce-]

[Dónde está mi hermana] Fue lo que dijo Kushina abruptamente.

[Usted es Kushina-sama] Hablo Yosuko

Kushina [ Si soy yo, ustedes eran el grupo de mi hermana donde esta] Nadie le contesto de primeras y kushina iba a seguir insistiendo, pero Minato Intervino

Minato- [Yo ya conté mi versión a los aquí presentes, ahora les pido que den la suya]

Morti asintió aclaro su garganta y contó toda la historia [Les pido que no interrumpan mientras hablo]

MOMENTOS DESPUÉS

había terminado su historia y la habitación con un silencio sepulcral. El lado Shinobi meditando sobre los eventos acontecidos, el lado Civil buscando formas de aprovecharse, los consejeros preparados para obtener beneficios propios, pero Kushina estaba cabizbaja y Temblando

[Por qué] Exclamo [Díganme porque no la protegieron, era su deber]

No contestaron, pero después Sasaki hablo [Si la protegimos lo hicimos toda su vida]

Kushina se veía que quería gritarle, pero Sasaki continuo primero

[Nosotros cuatro estábamos heriros, pero estábamos preparados para morir por ella en cualquier momento, pero ella simplemente decidió que era su turno de protegernos y no nos dio elección]

[Y como seria eso, dudo que les hayan hecho caso si simplemente si les dijera que se fuera, no sería lógico] Hablo Shibi Aburame líder del Clan aburame

[Nos aplicó el sello de Restricción nerviosa] Dijo Morti

[Minato, Kushina y Azashi ampliaron los ojos]

[Que es ese sello] Pregunto Choza Akimichi líder del Clan Akimichi

Minato- [Es el sello de Restricción más poderoso y del más alto nivel, con la capacidad de controlar al que se lo haya aplicado y solo el que lo aplico lo puede retirar]

Todos en la sala se tensaron ante la explicación

Danzo- [Y como se desarrollaría ese sello]

todo el lado shinobi lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados al igual que el Hokage y su esposa, pero una persona igual respondió

Morti [No se sabe] Lo miraron confundidos

koharu- No deberías esconder información a los que te salvaron y te están refugiando]

Danzo- [La chica lo tubo que a ver aprendido de algún lugar]

Yosuko- [Para empezar ella no es una simple chica, a si que habla con respeto de ella, es una princesa remolino] Lo miro con ojos de sospecha y una exprecion ofendida

Homura- [Muestra tus respetos,sino les podría costar tu residencia aquí]

Minato- [Tu no tienes el derecho a eso consejero te lo recuerdo, esa es la segunda ofensa contra mi, te lo advierto]

los dos consejeros asintieron a regañadientes y un poco asustados

Azashi-[De todos modos, en realidad no se sabe como se hace el sello, no hay pergamino existente con esa información]

Hiashi [Y por que seria eso]

Azashi- [Es una de las pruebas finales de reconocimiento]

Tsume- [reconocimiento para que]

Morti- [Para convertirte en un gran Sabio del Sello]

[Y eso que seria] [Y en que influye a que no haya instrucciones] Preguntaron dos Civiles

Kushina- [Es el mayor honor que puede alcanzar un maestro del sello de nuestro país y el mayor nivel en el arte que solo pocos pueden alcanzar]

Azashi- [Y solo se puede obtener al pasar unas prueba, que es realizar un sello de: Restricción, Barrera, espacio tiempo y elemental del mas alto calibre]

Morti- [El de restricción nerviosa es el mayor sello de restricción y solo se puede aprender estudiando a fondo el arte del Fuuinjutsu y como mínimo ser nivel 20] todos se ven impresionados [Así que no hay instrucciones definidas, tienes que estudiar muchos temas para desarrollarlo tu mismo, y por que no tienen la misma longevidad que lo Uzumakis seria muy dificil para un viejo como usted llegar a ese nivel] Mirando a Danzo [Pero de igual forma algo me dice que no debería dárselo si es que lo tuviéramos ¿no? Danzo]

El grupo de Uzumakis lo mira con ojos rencorosos y Danzo miraba a Morti con una mirada en blanco, pero si veías bien se notaba como apretaba su bastón

[Entonces en que nivel estaba la princesa Uzumaki] -Pregunto Shikaku

Yosuko- [26]

Todos se impactaron y antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar

[De igual forma esta reunión termina aquí, ninguna de las dos cosas que se hablaron serán nombradas entendido] todos asintieron

[Y si se vuelve a convocar una reunión del consejo sin mi autorización ni presencia habrán consecuencias. Entendido] Lo dijo mirando a los tres Ancianos

HAI Hokage-sama

**Fin de capitulo**

**Bueno estas son las primeras partes**** del origen de Shiroi y verán como toma forma alrededor del personaje, pero no nos apresuremos aun faltan personajes y varios capítulos, voy a tratar de acelerar el proceso de actualización, pero ojo "tratar"**

**El evento que viene seria el ataque del Kyuubi, aquí abran muchos cambios.**


End file.
